


You Know Who To Call

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Dressed, Getting Together, Hausgiving, M/M, Prompt Fill, background nurseydex, minor sports injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: It was odd, for Tony to be quiet. Unnatural.Not that Tony never shut up. He did know that there were times when it was inappropriate to talk. He never spoke out of turn during Mass, even if the homily stretched on forever. He was quiet during lectures. He listened intently when Coach Hall was discussing plays and strategy. He even listened with rapt attention when Dex explained how he was fixing the various broken appliances in the Haus.This was different. There was no reason for Tony to be quiet when it was just Connor. And Connor was cursing himself for every time he’d ever wished that Tony would just shut up.
Relationships: Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 65





	You Know Who To Call

**Author's Note:**

> zip/tell/enamor me with whiskeytango?
> 
> Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]  
> Leave a “Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to another [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]  
> Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify.]

It was odd, for Tony to be quiet. Unnatural.

Not that Tony never shut up. He did know that there were times when it was inappropriate to talk. He never spoke out of turn during Mass, even if the homily stretched on forever. He was quiet during lectures. He listened intently when Coach Hall was discussing plays and strategy. He even listened with rapt attention when Dex explained how he was fixing the various broken appliances in the Haus.

This was different. There was no reason for Tony to be quiet when it was just Connor. And Connor was cursing himself for every time he’d ever wished that Tony would just shut up.

Tony had taken a bad hit a while back and ended up with a sprained wrist. They’d thought it was healed, but something must've pulled during practice the day before because he’d suddenly yelled with pain. The trainers had him on full RICE mode, just in time for Hausgiving.

Connor hadn’t really even thought anything of it, until he’d gotten a call from Tony, subdued in a way that he’d never heard before, asking for help because it was his dominant hand and he couldn’t even get dressed to go to the Haus.

Connor had found him, pants on but open, dress shirt on one arm only, sitting on his bed and staring at his feet. He’d looked up when Connor came in, but then back at his feet.

“Hey, Tony. Let’s get you dressed and then we can go see what Bitty and Dex made, huh?” He carefully took the shirt and pulled it around to help Tony ease his arm through the other sleeve. “Dex will probably give you extra helpings and answer any questions you have about his new bungalow.”

Tony just shrugged. Didn’t look up, didn’t so much as mumble a response. Connor wasn’t sure why it made him so sad for Tony to be quiet like this. Maybe because it was clear that something was bothering him other than his wrist.

Connor sighed and brushed it off. Tony would tell him when he was ready. In the meantime, he needed to focus on getting them ready and to the Haus. He buttoned the sleeves of Tony’s shirt, and then helped button it all the way down, except for the last one. He knew Tony liked to leave that button undone so it tucked better. He wanted to take his time, slowly pushing each button through it’s hole and savoring the proximity, but this wasn’t the time and Tony’s space wasn’t his to savor. So he settled for methodical.

“Ok, stand up for me, Tones. Get you tucked in and done up.” This he did take his time on, making sure the shirt tails were laying flat. Tony hated it when they wrinkled and bunched. He said it felt bad. It wasn’t how Connor expected to first run his hands over Tony’s ass and thighs, but it probably actually beat a drunken make out.

Too soon, Tony’s pants were buttoned and zipped, and Tony stepped into his nice shoes. Connor looked around a bit desperately, wanting to prolong their time alone for just a bit more, and he landed on the ties that Tony wore to Mass and on game days. He grabbed his favorite one, a purple tie with a panda scene, and pulled it around Tony’s neck before the other boy could say he wasn’t planning on wearing a tie.

“Ok, almost done. Then we can go see who worries over you the most, yeah?” Connor tried to smile, but could only manage about half of one.

They were standing close together as he carefully tried to invert the motions for tying a Windsor knot, he knew that Tony appreciated the symmetry even if it was a bit more difficult. Once he’d completed it and had no more excuses to delay leaving, he looked up and found Tony staring at him with emotions flitting across his face.

“I’m sorry I had to ask for your help.”

Connor relaxed and smoothed Tony’s tie again. “Don’t be sorry. I’m always glad to help you.”

“But I don’t want you to hate me.” Tony was frowning and Connor had to swallow and take a small step back to keep from kissing the frown off his face.

“I could never hate you, Tones.”

“But Nursey got hurt and asked Dex for stuff and then Dex moved out of the room and into the basement. And we don’t even share a room yet. And I’m already asking you for help and you’ll never want to share a room with me or date me or anything if I’m helpless.”

Connor blinked three times while he tried to process what he’d just heard, then stepped forward and kissed Tony like he’d just denied himself.

When he finally pulled away, he gently caressed Tony’s cheek and jaw. “I will never hate you, Tony. Just because Nursey and Dex haven’t figured out how to say what they want from each other and instead poke until they hurt each other. That doesn’t have to be how we are. We are Connor and Tony. Tango and Whiskey.” Connor stopped and took a few breaths.

He wasn’t good with words. Most of the time, they seemed unnecessary. But words were important to Tony, so he needed to get it right. “Asking for necessary help didn’t push Dex away from Nursey. And it won’t push me away from you. And I definitely don’t want anyone else helping you get dressed, or undressed. So if you need help with that later, you know who to call.”

He nodded and stepped back. He’d gone too far. It was too much. He turned away to try to keep the flush from darkening his cheeks. He stopped as his hand was grabbed by Tony, who laced their fingers together.

“Yeah. I know who to call.” Tony’s face was split by a grin and Connor couldn’t help smiling back.

“Let’s go get some food before it’s all gone.”


End file.
